oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovely Mode Pretty Cure!
Lovely Mode Pretty Cure! (ラブリー モード プリキュア！ Raburī Mōdo Purikyua!) is a fanseries created by Cure Hearts. With the main theme being of different modes --- there are other themes like fashion, symbols and changes in life, as well as a bit of romance. The fanseries is currently in development. Synopsis There are four legendary items that are protected by the kingdom, Golden Heart Palace. But when the enemy of Golden Heart Palace comes and attacks the kingdom for the legendary items, the princess of the palace uses all her powers to make the legendary items disappear to Earth and in the process, she goes into a deep sleep with a message telling Crown and Lace to search for the warriors, Pretty Cure, who will help them find the four legendary items before Looming Darkness get to them first. Unsure where to go, the two mascots go down to Earth, thinking it would be easy to find the Pretty Cures, but realise that Earth is bigger then they thought and the Cures could be hiding anywhere... Characters Pretty Cure Aiko Misayo (愛子 美佐代 Aiko Misayo)/ Cure Helpful (キュア ヘルプフル Kyua Herupufuru) * Symbol: Heart * Transformation: "Pretty Cure Change My Mode! Ready, Set, Go! The helpful pink mode, Cure Helpful!" (プリキュアチェンジマイモード！レディ、セット、ゴー！ 便利ピンクモード、キュアヘルプフル！ Purikyua Chenji Mai Mōdo! Redi, Setto, Gō! Benri pinku mōdo, Kyua Herupufuru!) * Attack(s): "Pretty Cure Caring Hug!" (プリキュア・ケアリング・ハグ！ Purikyua·Kearingu·Hagu!) & "Pretty Cure Brilliant Explosive!" (プリキュア・ブリリアント・エクスプローシブ！ Purikyua·Buririanto·Ekusupurōshibu!) A second year student at Minami Public Middle School who is no clubs at all. Caring and helpful, Misayo is well like by everyone and is very shy when it comes to making friends and asking questions. She is be quite careless and likes to keep herself fit by going for morning jogs with her father. As Cure Helpful, Misayo is the protector of the Lovable Orb and her powers are based of love and explosions. Hayashi Tomomi (林 智美 Hayashi Tomomi)/ Cure Friendship (キュア フレンドシップ Kyua Furendoshippu) * Symbol: Yellow Rose * Transformation: "Pretty Cure Change My Mode! Ready, Set, Go! The lucky yellow mode, Cure Friendship!" (プリキュアチェンジマイモード！レディ、セット、ゴー！幸運イエローモード、キュアフレンドシップ！ Purikyua Chenji Mai Mōdo! Redi, Setto, Gō! Kōun ierō mōdo, Kyua Furendoshippu!) * Attack(s): "Pretty Cure Friendly Kiss!" (プリキュア·フレンドリー·キス！ Purikyua·Furendorī·Kisu!) & "Pretty Cure Lucky Year!" (プリキュア·ラッキー·イヤー！ Purikyua·Rakkī·Iyā!) A first year freshman at Minami Public Middle School who is in the garden club. Friendly and outgoing, Tomomi is smart and has a lot of confidence and guts and isn't afraid to do anything. She tends to do things without thinking, resulting her to get detentions. As Cure Friendship, Tomomi is the protector of the Year Long Orb and her powers are based of luck and time. Horiuchi Hanatarou (堀内 花太郎 Horiuchi Hanatarou)/ Cure Sporty (キュア スポーティ Kyua Supōti) * Symbol: Circle * Transformation: "Pretty Cure Change My Mode! Ready, Set, Go! The fast green mode, Cure Sporty!" (プリキュアチェンジマイモード！レディ、セット、ゴー！ 速いグリーンモード、キュアスポーティ！ Purikyua Chenji Mai Mōdo! Redi, Setto, Gō! Hayai Gurīn Mōdo, Kyua Supōti!) * Attack(s): "Pretty Cure Quick Attack!" (プリキュア·クイック·アタック！ Purikyua·Kuikku·Atakku!) & "Pretty Cure Windy Shoot!" (プリキュア·ウィンディ·シュート！ Purikyua·U~indi·Shūto!) A third year student and a member of the Minami Public Middle School sports club. Hanatarou is nicknamed "Hana" (花 Hana) from her teachers and fans and she loves playing soccer. She is tomboyish and dreams of being a famous soccer player and lives with four older brothers. As Cure Sporty, Hanatarou is the protector of the Active Orb and her powers are based of sport and wind. Hiketsu Sayomi (秘訣 さよみ Hiketsu Sayomi)/ Cure Secrecy (キュア シークレシー Kyua Shīkureshī) * Symbol: Key * Transformation: "Pretty Cure Change My Mode! Ready, Set, Go! The mysterious purple mode, Cure Secrecy!" (プリキュアチェンジマイモード！レディ、セット、ゴー！ 不思議な紫色のモード、キュアシークレシー！ Purikyua Chenji Mai Mōdo! Redi, Setto, Gō! Fushigina murasakiiro no mōdo, Kyua Shīkureshī!) * Attack(s): "Pretty Cure Secret Lock!" (プリキュア·シークレット·ロック！ Purikyua·Shīkuretto·Rokku!) & "Pretty Cure Hidden Blast!" (プリキュア·ヒッデン·ブラスト！ Purikyua·Hidden·Burasuto!) A new transfer student in Minami Public Middle School in her second year. She is shy and can be a bit sharp tongued. Sayomi is full of common sense and at first she wanted nothing to do with the three girls, due to how they weren't serious about their task at hand. As Cure Secrecy, Sayomi is the protector of the Secret Orb and her powers are based of secrets and illusions. Mascots Crown (クラウン Kuraun) Crown is one of the two main mascots. Lace (レース Rēsu) Lace is one of the two mascots. Category:Fanseries Category:Fanworks by Cure Hearts Category:Lovely Mode Pretty Cure!